


the day passes again.

by woonguwu



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonguwu/pseuds/woonguwu
Summary: Seunghun, Jinyoung and Hyunsuk join forces to push Byounggon into admitting his feelings for Yonghee.Byounggon wouldn’t consider himself an easily jealous person. Unfortunately, his friends have other ideas.
Relationships: Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	the day passes again.

**Author's Note:**

> whats up fixies its me, ya boy, back again with another gonhee fic! 
> 
> this one is a gift for my friend carlu who actually gave me the idea to write this so thank you to her! :^)
> 
> as always find me at @woonguwu on twitter for fun times. enjoy!!!

Byounggon wouldn’t consider himself an easily jealous person. Even watching his friends debut without him - he had just accepted it, moved on, waited patiently for his own turn. Which had come, eventually, and it was better than he could ever imagine. 

So why, watching Hyunsuk cuddling up to Yonghee on the dorm couch, does he feel the need to snatch Yonghee out of his grasp. It should be _him_ that Yonghee is cuddling with. 

He almost says so, but he bites his lip, shakes his head, and settles into his own seat sulkily. Hyunsuk looks up at him and meets his eyes. He grins. He actually grins, and that’s when Byounggon knows that they’re up to something. And that something must be to do with his talk with Seunghun the other day. 

* * *

“So, just tell him.”

“No, Seunghun, you know I can’t.” 

They’re sitting on his bed in his, Yonghee, and Hyunsuk’s room. The others are in the sitting room watching a film, but Seunghun dragged him out in order to berate him about how he _really should tell Yonghee his feelings_. As if he doesn’t know that already. As if that’s not exactly what he’s been avoiding for the past few months. 

“Why not?”

“No way, not going to happen,” Byounggon says adamantly. No matter how pouty Seunghun becomes, he’s not going to give in. 

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Seriously? He could say no, it would be really awkward, everyone will know how stupid I am. It’ll be _so awkward_ , Seunghun. I can’t do that to the group--” he begins to ramble, but Seunghun cuts him off. 

“And what if I told you I think he likes you too?” Seunghun looks at him, arms folded and brows raised, and Byounggon almost believes him for a second. Almost. 

He collapses back on the bed. “Don’t give me false hope.”

Seunghun snorts. “I’m ninety-nine percent sure.”

“And what about that one percent?”

“Ninety-nine point nine? There’s always room for error. But you know I’m always right.”

Byounggon kicks at him. He misses, and hears Seunghun laugh. He sits up again and glares at him, only to be met with one of Seunghun’s trademark smiles. “Seunghun, you _know_ I love you, you’re my best friend, but I am _not_ listening to you this time.” 

Seunghun sighs and waves a hand. “Suit yourself.”

“Oh, stop sulking. It’ll fade.”

“You’ll regret it,” Seunghun says cryptically and leaves it at that. He pushes himself off the bed and leaves the room to join the others. Byounggon waits a few seconds, mulling over his words, then joins him. 

* * *

It's been a week since their conversation, and Byounggon knows that Seunghun is planning something. That, and he’s pulled Hyunsuk in on it too. 

Hyunsuk maintains eye contact as he wraps his arms around Yonghee’s waist and pulls him onto his lap, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. Yonghee laughs and swats a hand at Hyunsuk’s face. “What are you doing? What’s the matter?”

Byounggon’s hands are itching to pull Yonghee off him, but he keeps them firmly planted in his lap. He’s not going to show that they’re getting to him. Because they’re _not_. 

“Nothing,” Hyunsuk hums, peering over Yonghee’s shoulder at the book he’s reading. “Just wanted to spend time with my favourite hyung.” 

“I thought Seunghun hyung was your favourite?” Yonghee chuckles, never looking up from his book. 

“That's only what I tell him,” Hyunsuk jokes, and Yonghee laughs properly. His eyes turn to crescent moons and his cheeks dimple and what Byounggon wouldn’t give to make him laugh like that. 

“I’m literally right here. What about me? You said I was your favourite last week,” Byounggon interjects, and Yonghee chuckles, adorably. 

“Someone sounds jealous~” Yonghee teases lightly, and when he turns to smile at Byounggon his heart leaps in his chest. Him? Jealous? Never. Not of Yonghee being Hyunsuk’s favourite, anyway. Hyunsuk pulls a childish face at him from behind Yonghee’s back and Byounggon is so tempted to march over there and wipe that smug look on his face. 

Only, he can’t take his eyes off Yonghee. Even when he grimaces and wiggles awkwardly in Hyunsuk’s hold, he thinks it's cute. “You’re so boney. It’s uncomfortable.” 

Yonghee tries to get up, and Byounggon prays to every god imaginable that the scene in front of him will end so the spark in his chest will flicker out. But then Hyunsuk snorts and moves so he’s sitting sideways on the couch, long legs stretched over the cushions and just when Byounggon thinks he can breathe easy again, Hyunsuk pulls Yonghee back in. Yonghee settles with his back against the younger boys chest. 

Ah. So it’s going to be like this. 

He doesn’t move from Hyunsuk’s lap. Seems perfectly content there, actually. Even when, again while looking straight at Byounggon, Hyunsuk wraps his arms cleanly around Yonghee’s waist. Oblivious Yonghee who just goes back to his book, who looks really, really cute in his fluffy oversized hoodie and who should be sitting in Byounggon’s lap instead. Life isn’t fair. 

Byounggon just glares at Hyunsuk from across the room. He knows Yonghee has always had a soft spot for the youngest, the same way that he himself does (not currently), but that doesn’t mean he should let him hang all over him like this. Byounggon feels like a little kid jealous over his friends newest toy, and he’s definitely acting like it right now. Only, instead of a toy it's the boy he’s been secretly pining over for months. 

He decides to ignore it and return to his room.

* * *

The next time he suspects something is up is during dance practice. 

Byounggon is laying on the floor, letting the cool ground soak through his body and soothe his aching limbs. They’ve been hard at it all day, non-stop, and he’s so tired. Seunghun and Hyunsuk have gone out to buy snacks, but Yonghee is still going. He’s still practicing. Move after move after move - Byounggon doesn’t think he’s rested once all day. 

Every time he lifts his arms above his head, his loose shirt rises, exposing a small strip of his stomach. Byounggon has to tear his eyes away and he wishes he could melt into the floor.

“Yonghee, come and sit down for a minute,” Byounggon calls, and Yonghee pauses, looks down at him through his sweaty fringe, panting hard and fast. Byounggon’s mind runs wild. It should be illegal to look so good in a shirt and sweatpants. 

“In… In a bit,” Yonghee murmurs in between deep breaths. His voice sounds tense, strained, frustrated. “I just want to get this last move right.” 

“Do you want some help--” Byounggon offers, but before he can finish, Jinyoung stands up from his seat by the mirror and makes his way over to Yonghee. 

He’s not possessive. If Yonghee wants Jinyoung’s help, that’s fine. He just doesn’t want to be forced to watch their hips rolling together to the beat of the song, to see Jinyoung’s hand tight on Yonghee’s waist, guiding him from one step to the next. _He’s_ the leader. He should be helping the others learn their moves. He should especially be helping Yonghee. 

But he doesn’t. He continues to lay on the floor because, as much as he wants to, he just doesn’t have the energy to move right now. He watches, lazily, as the two run through the choreo again. Jinyoung stays pressed against Yonghee the whole time, speaking directions into his ear in a low, out of breath voice and guiding him with touches that linger a little too long for Byounggon’s liking. He catches Jinyoung’s eyes in the mirror reflection and watches him smirk, pushing his hair back with one hand and leaning in to whisper something in Yonghee’s ear. Yonghee laughs, face flushed, and brushes a stray hair out of his face. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Jinyoung’s hand trail lower from Yonghee’s waist, dipping down to his thigh and-- 

Okay. Byounggon must have done something really bad in his past life because he is really being punished right now.

Jinyoung winks at him through the mirror, and at that moment Byounggon has had enough. He pushes himself to his feet, ignoring his aching limbs screaming in protest, and grabs Yonghee’s hand. He pulls him away from Jinyoung.

“Okay, come on. I think you deserve a break now,” he says, more forcefully than he was intending. “It looks to me like you’ve got the move down.”

“I was so close to getting it perfect,” Yonghee whines, but sits on the floor next to Byounggon anyway. Jinyoung gives Byounggon one last _look_ then moves to turn off the music blasting from the speakers. 

“You are perfect,” is what Byounggon really wants to tell him. 

“What?” Yonghee stares at him. He looks especially perfect with his flushed cheeks and dimpled smile. Jinyoung bursts out laughing from across the room but quickly covers his mouth with his hand to stifle it. Oh. Maybe he did tell him that. 

Byounggon mentally slaps himself. He really should think before he speaks out loud.

“Perfect...ly fine, I mean. Yes. I think your dancing is perfectly fine,” Byounggon stumbles. Behind Yonghee, Jinyoung breaks into a silent fit of laughter. He really needs to teach that kid how to respect him.

At that moment, he realises he’s still holding onto Yonghee’s hand, the heat of his touch spreading up his arm. He snatches his hand away. Luckily (unluckily?) Seunhun and Hyunsuk return at that moment, bags full of snacks hanging on their arms. Byounggon uses that moment to roll (quite literally) away from Yonghee across the floor. Another day passes where he doesn’t have to confront his feelings. 

* * *

Seunghun has always been a clingy person. They all know that. But not this clingy. _Never_ this clingy. 

It starts in the morning. Byounggon wakes to the sound of the door creaking open and soft footsteps across the floor. He groans and rolls over in his bed because he’s at least ninety percent sure they don’t have any schedules today. Eighty percent sure? Okay, maybe they do. 

Half asleep, he sees Seunghun lingering at the edge of his bed, and he _really_ hopes that he has a good reason for waking him up. 

“What are you doing?” he mumbles, throwing an arm over his tired eyes. 

Seunghun chuckles, quietly, then whispers. “I told you that you’d regret it.” 

Then the bed creaks under added weight and Byounggon sees the bunk above him dip. There’s a whine from Yonghee at the sudden invasion but it’s soon muffled by what Byounggon presumes is his face burying in Seunghun’s chest. That’s when he knows this whole thing is just Seunghun’s way of getting back at him for not taking his advice. That, or he just really wants to annoy him. 

“Yonghee~” Seunghun hums sweetly. “We need to get up in a minute.”

“Nooo, hyung…” another childish whine. Byounggon’s stomach flips at how cute he sounds. “Don’t wanna get up.”

Byounggon stares at the bunk above him and contemplates kicking it. He swears he almost tears up because Yonghee sounds _so_ cute and he wants to be the one that gets to cuddle him in the morning and see his cute bed hair and hear his morning voice. Sure, he gets the privilege of waking up every member in the morning (the least enjoyable leader duty). But shaking Yonghee awake and fussing at him to get up is not the same as brushing his hair from his eyes and kissing his forehead and having him whine at him for five more minutes in bed and-- Byounggon knows he’s really getting carried away with his imagination. 

Byounggon knows he has no right to be so jealous of how close the members were to Yonghee this past week. It’s not like him and Yonghee are together anyway. Somehow, in his sleep deprived state, he realises that this is probably Seunghun’s way of pushing him to admit his feelings for Yonghee. 

He hates to admit that it’s kind of working. 

Byounggon rolls out of his bed and onto the floor with a groan. Seunghun pops his head over the edge of Yonghee’s bunk and grins down at him. Yes, Byounggon loves his best friend more than the entire world, but he also would not hesitate to kill him at this moment. He flips his middle finger at him from the floor. 

Seunghun wiggles his brows and rolls back over. “Yonghee, time to get up.”

Another adorable whine. Byounggon can’t believe he’s listening to this. Mentally cursing Seunghun, he drags himself up and pushes out of the room. He is not going to deal with this right now. 

* * *

For the entire day, Seunghun is all over Yonghee and Byounggon can’t stand it. It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t know what Seunghun was doing now. They’ve been best friends for _years_ and yet Byounggon really can’t believe he’s betrayed him like this. Not seriously, no, but if he wants to feel like a petty twelve year old for a while, then he will. 

He has to deal with Seunghun’s arms constantly round Yonghee’s shoulder or waist, and Seunghun taking the seat next to Yonghee every single time Byounggon goes to sit down, and Seunghun looking him dead in the eye as he calls Yonghee cute as many times as possible. They’re small, insignificant things that really shouldn’t bother him like this, but Seunghun knows him, and knows exactly how to get under his skin. 

He reaches his limit when they get home after a long (and when he says long, he means long) day of rushing between schedules and practices and filming. He's just finishing washing up when his phone buzzes on his bed. He picks it up, opens the message and almost drops his phone. 

**[ seunghunnie 11:34pm ] : come get ur man ;)**

Attached is a picture of Yonghee, asleep, on what appears to be Seunghun's lap. His hair has fallen lightly into his eyes, catching on his long lashes and his lips are slightly parted. He looks so peaceful and soft. Byounggon almost cries on the spot.

He edges into the sitting room and sees that Yonghee is indeed asleep curled up on Seunghun's lap. Seunghun looks up at him when he hears footsteps. He looks back at Yonghee, then at Byounggon again. "Are you gonna tell him, or am I?" 

Byounggon glares at him. "I can't believe you set all of this up. For what? To make me jealous? We're not high schoolers anymore, Seunghun." 

"But it worked, didn't it?" Seunghun teases. 

Byounggon doesn't answer. Yes, Seunghun is right, but he'd rather die than admit it. 

Yonghee mumbles in his sleep and curls in tighter on himself. Byounggon's heart threatens to rip out of his chest and crawl out his throat. How is it possible for someone to be so adorable? Seunghun gives him a _look_ and for a second he's scared that he's said something out loud again. 

"You should tell him," Seunghun says and Byounggon sighs. 

Yonghee stirs from his sleep, finally, and looks up at both of them with bleary eyes. "What's going on?" 

Seunghun laughs and runs a hand through Yonghee's hair. Byounggon rolls his eyes. How long is he going to keep this up? 

“You should go to bed if you want to sleep. Have you washed up yet?” Byounggon asks, trying not to watch the hand in Yonghee’s hair. 

Yonghee groans and his eyes flutter closed again. “Mmm… No… Not yet.” 

Seunghun gently pats his head. “Come on. Let’s get you washed up and to bed.” 

Yonghee grumbles, but does as he’s told and stumbles to his feet. He sways on the spot for a few seconds, rubbing at his eyes, and Byounggon is scared he’s going to topple over at any second. “Yonghee--”

“Let me help,” Seunghun cuts him off, and Byounggon scowls at him. Seunghun sticks out his tongue at him. It’s good to know he’s not the only one acting like a child here. “I’ll help you wash up, if you want.” 

Joking or not, Byounggon does _not_ need that image in his head. 

He finally snaps. 

Grabbing Yonghee’s hand, he drags him to their room. Before entering, he turns one last time to see Seunghun grinning at him, knowingly, and Byounggon jabs a finger at him and then draws it across his throat in a vague attempt of a threat. Seunghun mouths the word ‘ _fighting_ ’ and Byounggon slams the door behind him. 

He spins and comes face to face with Yonghee, only inches away from him (he’s instantly glad Hyunsuk isn’t in the room right now). He hates that he’s being forced to confront his feelings like this. Sure, he could take a deep breath, calm his pounding heart, and forget this ever happened. Alternatively, he could throw himself in the deep end and crowd Yonghee against the door. 

Apparently, he’s going with that. 

Byounggon turns Yonghee and pushes his back against the door. One of his arms frames Yonghee’s left and their faces are so close that he can see his own reflection in the younger boy’s wide eyes. He sees Yonghee catch his breath and hold it. He seems more awake than he was minutes ago. 

“Please tell me you know what they’ve been doing?” Byounggon asks.

Yonghee blinks and tips his head slightly to the side. “What?”

Poor, sweet, innocent Yonghee. He _really_ had no idea?

“The other members. How they’ve been all over you all week.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Yonghee says and Byounggon lets out a long sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Sometimes, _sometimes_ , Yonghee’s obliviousness is frustrating. Adorable, but frustrating. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice,” he says and inches forward little by little.

Yonghee just looks up at him, lips parting invitingly. Byounggon gulps and licks his lips. It’s taking all his self control not to just sweep Yonghee off his feet and kiss him against the wall. Yonghee’s eyes flicker to his lips, lashes fluttering. 

“Can I kiss you?” Byounggon blurts. If he was going down, he was going to do it himself. Embarrassing or not. 

Yonghee hesitates for a few seconds and Byounggon swears he can hear the gears turning in his head. Then, suddenly, Yonghee leans up on his tip toes and closes the distance between them. 

Byounggon freezes. He was definitely not expecting this. Yes, he asked, but he wasn’t expecting Yonghee to kiss him first. He’s definitely not complaining, though. His mind works to form a reasonable response as quick as possible, but before he can react, Yonghee draws away again. “Are you going to kiss me back?”

Byounggon grabs Yonghee’s hips and pulls him flush against him. He collides their lips together, desperate to make up for all the time he’s wasted. Yonghee’s lips are soft and pliant beneath his and he’s snaking his arms around Byounggon’s neck to pull him closer. 

A minute passes, and his head is swimming. He has to keep a tight grip on Yonghee’s waist to stay grounded because he can’t believe this is happening. Kim Yonghee is kissing him. The same Kim Yonghee who he’s been not so subtly pining for the past few months. Byounggon pulls away to breathe, but Yonghee draws him back in with a cute whine that Byounggon had only ever dreamed of hearing and he’s twisting his head slightly so their lips fit perfectly together this time and Byounggon swears he’s seeing stars right now. 

Two minutes pass and he really needs to breathe now. He pulls away and, taking a moment to just breathe and let his head stop spinning, he looks down at Yonghee. Yonghee with his flushed cheeks and red puffy lips and sparkling eyes. Byounggon leans down to kiss the mole under his eye. He leaves a trail of kisses from his cheek to his chin, dipping down to kiss just under his jaw. Byounggon buries his face in the crook of Yonghee’s neck like Hyunsuk had done on the first night. He exhales deeply and kisses his neck. 

Yonghee squeeks, clearly not expecting it, and Byounggon almost jumps back. “Oh, no-- I’m sorry.”

Yonghee shakes his head. “No… It’s okay.” 

He smiles (has he mentioned that he thinks Yonghee’s smile is cute? Yes? Doesn’t matter. He’s going to repeat it until the day he dies) and uses his hold around Byounggon to pull him back in. Byounggon’s lips attach to his neck again and Yonghee sighs so sweetly he feels like he’s going to melt on the spot. 

Byounggon kisses a line down his neck, slowly and gently this time. His hands flutter over Yonghee’s waist, moving up his chest, leaving small lingering touches in their wake. Yonghee presses into his touch and Byounggon takes a small victory in that he hadn’t acted this way when Jinyoung was helping him in the practice room. He remembers how his shirt had lifted when he was dancing and Byounggon’s hands slip under the thin material to press his fingers to the soft skin of Yonghee’s stomach. 

He feels Yonghee shudder and tip his head back against the door. Byounggon laughs against his neck, pressing another kiss there. Yonghee doesn’t give any indication he wants Byounggon to stop, quite the opposite, and he takes it as an invitation to continue. He’s been dying to do this for far too long. 

He tangles one hand in Yonghee’s hair and pulls him forward to kiss his lips again. Yonghee follows, willingly. His other hand explores lower, hovering over Yonghee’s thigh. Just because he hasn’t stopped thinking about it since the day in the practice room.

He has to stop himself from going any further because he doesn’t want to scare Yonghee away. Not now he’s finally got him where he’s wanted him for so long. He pulls away and rests his forehead against Yonghee’s. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Byounggon says in between heavy breaths. He brushes a thumb over Yonghee’s cheek. 

“I’ve been waiting all week,” Yonghee smiles, cheeks dimpling. 

It takes a second for him to register his words. When he realises, Byounggon almost chokes. “What?”

“I didn’t think it would take you so long to break.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Byounggon stutters, mind racing. “You’re saying you knew? You knew what Seunghun was planning?”

“Maybe,” Yonghee says carefully, laughing. 

“And you just went along with it?” Byounggon says, stunned. “You didn’t say anything?”

Yonghee hums. “Seunghun hyung told me his idea. I thought it would be fun.”

Byounggon can only stare at him, completely exasperated. He will never, ever, call Yonghee innocent or oblivious again. 

“Did you really think I was that dumb?” Yonghee laughs, then in a moment of apparent shyness, looks down and tugs at the bottom of his shirt, tips of his ears pink. “I told Seunghun hyung I thought I liked you a while ago… but I wasn’t sure if you liked me back. He insisted but… he said this would prove it. I guess it worked.”

As shocked as he is, Byounggon has to admit that might have been the cutest thing he’s ever heard (and he’s watched a lot of cat videos in his time). He gathers Yonghee up in his arms and presses a long kiss to his forehead. He has _plenty_ of time to talk to Seunghun about this later. Right now he wants all of his attention on Yonghee. “I guess it did.”

“And, it was kind of funny seeing you so annoyed at the others,” Yonghee teases, voice muffled by Byounggon’s shirt.

Okay. That was it. Byounggon tightens his grip and lifts Yonghee clean off his feet. The younger boy yelps and struggles for only a second before giving him, arms pinned to his sides. Byounggon maneuvers them over to his bed (not before accidentaly smacking Yonghee’s head on the frame of the top bunk) and dumps Yonghee unceremoniously on top of the sheets. 

“Don’t think you’re getting away with it that easily.”

* * *

“I cannot believe you, Kim Seunghun,” Byounggon says, standing over Seunghun’s bed, arms crossed.

Seunghun plucks his earphones from his ears and looks up, grinning. “Did you do it? Did you tell him?

Byounggon continues staring at him silently. 

Seunghun raises his brows expectantly. “Well?”

He sighs. “Yes.” 

Seunghun lets out a whoop and lightly punches Byounggon in the chest. “I knew you’d do it! How did it go? Tell me everything!” 

Byounggon rolls his eyes and collapses on the end of Seunghun’s bed. “I am not telling you anything. I can’t believe you planned all this! I can’t believe you _dragged Yonghee into it!_ ”

“It worked though, right?” Seunghun shrugs, grin still plastered on his lips. “Hyunsuk slept in here last night. Y’know, just in case.”

Byounggon groans. “Seriously?” 

“It’s good to be careful! Were you safe--”

“Seunghun! We didn’t do anything. We just cuddled and talked and it was _nice_. Okay?”

“Awww,” Seunghun laughs. “Very cute. Very gross, too. I should’ve remembered we’re all gonna have to deal with you two before I set you up.”

It’s Byounggon’s turn to shrug. “Yep, you should’ve done.” 

There’s a moment of comfortable silence. 

“Seriously though, I’m happy for you.”

“I know. Thanks.”

“So you’re not going to kill me?” Seunghun asks. 

“Only if you tell Jinyoung how you feel. It’s only fair.”

  
  



End file.
